Wireless networks allocate base station resources for different services, such as voice services, unicast services, broadcast services, and multicast services. Evolved multimedia broadcast multicast service (“eMBMS”) provides efficient delivery by allowing streaming content to be sent once and received by many end users using a multicast stream. Unicast services transmit content multiple times, using a unicast stream for each unique destination address.